S A M E
by YuKey1721
Summary: just another story of Kai and Sehun... included KrAy and Baekyeol inside :D R/R please


**SAME**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**EXO**

**Kai – Sehun – Lay – Kris **

**OC**

**.**

**Family-Friendship-Hurt**

**.**

**-YY-**

**.**

**Another Kai and Sehun fic, but it's not romance, just a little bit problem from a family trouble. Implied Kray and also Baekyeol inside. Typos everywhere… so sorry. I don't have any time for edit them T_T school is suck!**

**If you don't like the cast don't read and don't bash them. Wanna bash me? Please…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin! Tungguin!" suara yang tak terlalu besar itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran lelaki berkulit tan yang sekarang ini sedang menghentikan aktivitas berjalannya. Bibir tebalnya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti rutukan saat melihat seorang lelaki lain yang lebih putih darinya berlari ke arahnya.

"..." dengan tatapan dingin, lelaki bernama Jongin itu kembali menatap jalanan yang sempat ia tinggalkan demi melihat saudaranya yang sekarang telah berjalan ke arahnya.

Kim Jong In, terlahir sebagai anak pertama di sebuah keluarga kecil yang tinggal di tengah kota Seoul. Ayahnya seorang pengacara terkenal sedang ibunya seorang dosen di sebuah universitas di Jepang. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang jauh dari kata miskin. Rumah besar, motor mewah, pembantu, sekolah di sebuah sekolah internasional, hampir semua yang ia inginkan bisa ia dapatkan. Hanya satu yang ia sesalkan dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah anak pertama.

Ia selalu merasa Tuhan mengutuknya. Apapun yang ia inginkan selalu hilang begitu saja saat serangan 'buing-buing' dari saudara yang satu menit lebih muda darinya itu muncul. Apapun itu... Kaosnya, celananya, motornya... Hidupnya. Semua orang menyuruhnya mengalah. Cih! Mereka tidak mengerti. Mengalah untuk hal-hal yang harusnya ia dapatkan?! Jongin bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya. Apa yang dia punya adalah miliknya, bukan milik orang lain. Semakin dewasa, Jongin makin jengah dengan hidupnya. Saudara bodohnya itu selalu mengikuti Jongin kemana pun. Sekolah pun mereka sama. Menyebalkan.

Cafetaria depan yang cukup luas mulai terlihat dari pandangan Jongin. Beberapa orang sudah duduk sembari memesan pesanan mereka. Selalu di meja nomor 12, dia dan teman-teman sekaligus kakaknya duduk. Di meja itu rupanya sudah ada Baekhyun, Yixing, Kris, dan Chanyeol. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja orang-orang yang disebutnya sahabat power ranger itu.

"Akhirnya... Ke mana aja sih? Ditungguin juga ah..." resah Kris. "Eh! Ada Sehunnie.. Ayo ayo duduk sini~~" kali ini Baekhyun. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. Mulai lagi, sang perebut segalanya beraksi. Dengan memasang wajah lugu nan manisnya yang sayang sekali membuat Jongin ingin mutah, Sehun mengangguk dan duduk di samping Baekhyun dan Jongin. Shit! Bahkan Jongin tak ingin menyentuh sedikit pun dari orang itu.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka mulai berbincang seperti biasa, kecuali bagi Jongin. "Hunnie dapet nilai berapa un kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara diimut-imutkan. Sehun menyesap bubble tea nya lalu berpikir sejenak, "38.7..." lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun bersorak, "Keren! Kamu pasti pintar ya?!" pujinya dan Sehun tersipu.

Chanyeol mulai berkata setelah menelan makanannya, "Iya... Nggak heran gue, ibunya aja dosen..." pujinya lalu mengaduk-aduk makanannya lagi.

"Makasih..." kata Sehun kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Heran gue, kenapa lo sama adik lo jauh beda banget jong..." kata Chanyeol menginterupsi Jongin yang sedang mengaduk-aduk cappuccio float-nya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah tak suka.

"Iya... Yakin beda banget lho jong..." tambah Baekhyun.

Jongin meremas garpunya menatap kosong pada sepiring spaghetti yang dipesannya. "Adik lo tuh putih, nah lo item, adik lo nemnya 38, nah lo cuma 30, adik lo manis, nah lu, ganteng kagak.." Chanyeol meminum jusnya. Baekhyun menambahi, "Eh, bener deh kayaknya, kalo lo ama adek lo itu jauh lebih pinter adek lo..." katanya.

Ia tidak suka saat seperti ini. Saat ia harus dibandingkan dengan adiknya sendiri. Lay yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu lalu menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat mereka berteriak bersamaan. Lalu dengan tersenyum memamerkan dimplenya, Lay berkata, "Nggak juga... Jongin juga ganteng kok. Mana pinter dance juga..." pujinya berharap Jongin bisa menampakkan sedikit senyum, atau paling tidak... Berhenti menatap kosong seolah berencana menghancurkan dunia dan membuang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke black hole.

Kris yang juga menyadari hal itu pun tersenyum kecil, "Nggak penting. Mending ntar hang out. Ikut ya Jong?" bujuknya pada Jongin. Mata Jongin mulai bergerak ke sana-ke mari kecuali ke depan. Bibirnya terbuka, "Nggak deh... Males." hampir semua terkejut mendengar kata penolakan itu terkecuali Lay. Lay adalah saudara sepupu Jongin yang tinggal di China, ia adalah anak tunggal. Sedikit banyak, dia tahu tentang Jongin. Tentang perasaannya, hidupnya, air matanya, kemarahannya... Karena hampir setiap hari Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Jongin menyantap spaghetti -nya secepat yang ia bisa lalu pergi tanpa permisi. Semua heran dengan tingkah Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi sering murung, sendiri, tidak mau berbicara banyak, dan pulang cepat -karena biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu bermain basket dengan Kris atau dance dengan Lay. Ada apa dengannya?

Jongin berjalan ke tempat parkir hendak mencari mobilnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. "Halo?"

_"Jongin, nanti kalau pulang kau antar adikmu dulu ke toko buku, dia butuh buku untuk-"_

"Peduli apa? Suruh aja dia sendiri. Udah gede kan?!"

_"Jongin... Kamu-"_

_Tuuutt tuuuttt tuuuttttt..._

Dengan kesal ia mengembuskan nafas. Benci. Dia benci saat harus bersama dengan saudaranya sendiri. Muak! Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan langsung keluar dari sekolah jahanam itu.

_"Heran gue, kenapa lo sama adik lo jauh beda banget jong..." "iya... Yakin beda banget lho jong..." "adik lo tuh putih, nah lo item, adik lo nemnya 38, nah lo cuma 30, adik lo manis, nah lu, ganteng kagak.." "eh, bener deh kayaknya, kalo lo ama adek lo itu jauh lebih pinter adek lo..."_

Jongin memukul kemudinya sambil meringis. Benci! Semua orang menganggapnya berbeda dengan Sehun. Mengapa? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa menerima ia apa adanya?! Ia adalah kim Jongin dan bukan kim Sehun yang polos, lucu dan menggemaskan serta pintar. Ia selalu benci dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya lebih buruk dari Sehun. Semuanya... Bahkan orang tuanya. Jongin benci ibunya... Karena ibunya selalu membela Sehun. Apapun itu. Katanya anak pertama harus mengalah. Katanya anak pertama adalah contoh, dan Jongin gagal jadi contoh yang baik untuk adiknya.

Airmata tak terasa menetes melewati pipi Jongin yang bersih tanpa noda. Ia benci dengan semuanya.

_"Sehun dapat nilai berapa ulangan matematikanya?"_

_"98 ma!"_

_"Waaaahhh hebat... Mau beli apa? Nanti mama yang traktir. Oke my boy?"_

_Jongin menatap miris pada kertas ulangan matematikanya yang mendapat nilai tak lebih dari 50. Air mata menetes saat itu juga. Kenapa... Dia bodoh sekali?_

Mobil putih Jongin memasuki halaman rumahnya. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat ia memasuki rumah, seorang wanita yang dia panggil mama berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Jongin terdiam saat melihat Sehun sudah duduk di depan TV. Ny. Kim menatap anak sulungnya. "Jongin. Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk tidak sopan, menutup telepon saat ibumu sedang bicara. Dan, kenapa kau meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di sekolah? Untungnya ada Yixing yang mau mengantarnya pulang. Dan apa... Nilai ulangan matematikamu buruk lagi kan? Astaga Jongin! Sudah berapa kali mama bilang, berhenti main ps, berhenti chatting. Berhenti main di luar! Kamu itu harusnya belajar... Kamu itu udah gede, udah lulus SMA!"

Jongin hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah lain. Wajahnya dingin. Ia tak ingin ribut saat ini. "Ya." katanya lalu berlalu ke atas. Menaiki tangga sambil menenteng tas-nya dan bola basket.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya seraya menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Putih. Benci dengan warna putih! Jongin benci! Warna itu mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Sehun yang putih... Yang manis... Yang pintar. Semuanya sayang padanya. Kecuali Jongin...

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan Jongin. Keluarga kecil itu sedang makan bersama di meja makan. Jongin mengaduk-aduk sup ayamnya. "Jongin... Berhenti mengaduk-aduk makanan dan cepat makan." suruh ibunya. Jongin tak peduli, dia tetap mengaduk-aduk supnya.

"Oh ya... Hari ini Sehun dapat juara satu lagi pa..." kata Ny. Kim pada T. Kim yang masih menyantap supnya. "Oh ya? Hebat anak papa... Rata-ratanya berapa nak?" tanya sang ayah. Sehun menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum, "92 pa..." katanya dan diiringi tawa berat sang ayah. "Hebat! Ne, nanti setelah makan malam kita ke mall, papa yang traktir, araso?" katanya.

Jongin masih menunduk tanpa mau memakan makanannya. Mengingat hasil ujiannya hanya menghasilkan rata-rata 7. Benci... Ia benci dengan keluarganya. "Hahaha... Lalu Jongin, kau dapat nilai berapa nak?" tanya sang ayah.

"Ummm..."

"30.00, rata-ratanya hanya 7..." potong Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin sendu. Jongin benci tatapan itu. Juga tatapan menyesal bercampur kasihan dari sang ibu, sedang tatapan terkejut didapatnya dari sang ayah.

"Hm." katanya mengalihkan wajah dari 3 orang di depannya.

"Hhh... Aku sudah menyuruhnya belajar dan berhenti main dengan teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak mau.. Aku hanya takut masa depanmu Jongin... Kalau Sehun, dia bisa masuk ke perusahaan apapun, bekerja jadi apapun, nah kamu... Mama takut kamu nggak bisa sukses nak... bisanya cuma ngrepotin orang tua..." dan tiga orang itu terkejut saat Jongin berdiri dan menghempaskan sendoknya.

'PRANG'

"Kalian cuma mikir nilai! Bisa nggak sih kalian mikir tentang kemampuanku?! Nggak kan? Biarin aku ngelakuin apa yang aku mau dan aku bisa. Aku keluar sama temen-temen buat nge dance, aku cari uang dengan caraku sendiri! Dan aku nggak pernah ngerepotin orang dengan nyuruh-nyuruh beli buku kayak dia!" setelah menunjuk Sehun dengan jarinya, Jongin pergi dari ruangan itu dan naik menuju kamarnya.

Jongin mengepak pakaiannya dan beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan. lalu dengan amarah dan air mata yang mengembang di tubuhnya, dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar lewat jendelanya. beruntungnya dia karena memiliki kemampuan dance dan belajar taekwondo dengan Xiumin, ia bisa menuruni rumah dengan cukup mudah. setelah berhasil turun, dia menatap sejenak rumah besar itu. mungkin... suatu saat nanti kalian nggak kenalin aku...

Jongin berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai akan orang-orang. dia sebenarnya bingung, mau ke mana ia. lalu ia ingat ajakan Kris untuk hang out tadi. mungkin... mereka masih di cafe! Jongin cepat-cepat berlari ke arah cafe yang cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya itu.

"Curang ih!" kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mencuri strawberry dari kue-nya.

"Hahahaha!" tawa lepas Chanyeol dan Kris menggema di seluruh ruangan cafe yang cukup sepi itu.

"Dasar..." desis Lay seraya menyesap strawberry float-nya.

Beruntungnya Jongin, mereka belum pulang. dengan cepat dan pasti, ia melangkah masuk membawa tas dan pipinya yang basah akan air mata.

Bel cantik di tengah pintu masuk cafe berbunyi tanda ada pengunjung yang masuk. Kris, Lay, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap sosok yang masuk tersebut. Jongin...

"Jongin?!" Lay lalu berdiri saat menyadari adik sepupunya berdiri dengan membawa tas dan air mata menuruni pipinya. "Yixing-ge..." kata Jongin dan Lay cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Jongin ke pelukannya. ada apa dengan anak ini...

"Ssshh... tenang dulu ya... tenang dulu araso?" Lay terus mengusap-usap punggung Jongin seraya mengucapkan kata-kata yang dia tahu akan membuat Jongin semakin tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyesap teh hangat buatan Lay itu pelan sebelum kembali mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Lay mengusap-usap punggung Jongin pelan, "kamu istirahat dulu ya... jangan mikir apa-apa... nanti kalau udah siap, Gege siap dengerin kok..." kata Lay sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya udah... tidur dulu gih!" suruh Lay lalu menaikkan selimut Jongin dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening adik sepupunya itu. Lay mengusap pelan pipi Jongin, kasihan anak ini... matanya sembab. apa dari tadi dia menangis?

"Xing... aku pulang dulu ya..." suara berat itu menggugah Lay dari lamunannya. Lay berdiri menghadap Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Lay. Lay menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum mengangguk. "Hati-hati..." katanya pada sang kekasih yang sudah siap untuk pulang. Lay mengantar Kris ke pintu depan, "Kalau ada apa-apa sama Jongin, kamu kasih tahu aku ya?" pinta Kris, Lay mengangguk lalu mencium Kris tepat di bibir.

"Kamu hati-hati ya..." katanya dan Kris tersenyum lalu menuju motornya. Saat motor Kris tak lagi terlihat, Lay masuk ke dalam rumah lagi mengecek saudaranya yang tengah tidur pulas.

Lay kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Melewati dapur, Lay mengambil segelas air putih. "Jongin udah tidur Xing?" tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya masuk dalam telinganya. Lay berbalik mendapati sang ibu sudah pulang dari beijing.

"Mama kenapa nggak bilang mau pulang? Kan Yixing bisa jemput kalau mama bilang..." kata Lay pelan sambil mengambil tas dan beberapa barang bawaan ibunya. nyonya zhang tersenyum, "Niatnya mama mau bikin surprize, eh... yang tidur di kamarmu bukan kamu. ada apa sama Jongin sih Xing?" tanya sang ibu sembari duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Yixing juga nggak tahu ma... kayaknya masalah sama keluarganya." jawab yixing asal. Sang ibu kemudian mengangguk dan keluar dapur, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yixing kemudian berjalan lemas ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin... ayo bangun~ sehun udah nunggu ini..." suara nyonya Kim tak mendapat jawaban dari yang di panggil. Masih mengetuk pintu, nyonya Kim terus memanggil nama anak sulungnya itu. Masih tidak ada jawaban... apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Jangan-jangan...

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menyeruak ke dalam pikiran ibu beranak dua itu. cepat-cepat ia memanggil Sehun yang sudah berada di bawah. Sehun serta-merta berlari ke atas untuk menemui ibunya.

"Kamu dobrak pintunya ya..." kata sang ibu pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu bersiap mendobrak pintu putih itu dengan tubuhnya.

'BRAK!'

Setelah terbuka, kedua pasang mata yang tak terlalu berbeda itu membulat seketika...

Ke mana... Jongin...

Mereka lantas menghambur ke kamar, mencari-cari Jongin sambil terus memanggil namanya. Nihil...

"Jongin..." desis sang ibu dengan lirih. Ada nada bersalah dalam suaranya...

Yixing. Mungkin, Jongin bersama Yixing. Yah... mungkin. Dengan cepat nyonya Kim mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menekan tombol angkanya.

Angkat. Angkat... Angkat...

"Hallo?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo... ada apa Sohee?" tanya ibu Yixing saat mengangkat telepon. Suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat lirih, antara khawatir dan waspada. Ibu Yixing tersenyum samar saat mendengar kekhawatiran ibu Jongin.

_"Aku khawatir.. bagaimana kalau dia diculik... kalau dia-"_

"Aku ke sana ya Sohee..." kata ibu Yixing memotong perkataan ibu Jongin. Lalu telepon terputus. Ibu Yixing melirik Yixing yang sedang membuatkan bubur untuk Jongin, Yixing tersenyum kecil seolah menyetujui apa yang akan dilakukan sang Ibu.

"Ibu ke rumah Jongin dulu ya Xing..." kata sang ibu dan tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya. Yixing mengantar sang ibu ke pintu saat bel pintu berbunyi. Lalu sang ibu membuka pintu dan tampaklah sesosok lelaki jangkung berambut cepak dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi tante..." sapanya. Ibu Yixing tersenyum, "Pagi Yifan... mau apel ya?" tanyanya iseng. Kris tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Nggak juga sih tante, mau bantuin Yixing jaga Jongin aja..." katanya canggung.

"Hahaha... makasih ya Yifan..." kata Ibu Yixing, lalu berpamitan pada Yixing dan Yifan.

"Biar saya anter aja Tante..." tawar Yifan.

"Nggak ngerepotin nih Fan?" tanya Ibu Yixing. Yixing mendengus dengan sikap sok baik kekasihnya. "Hasemeleh... sok baik deh lu..." umpatnya kecil sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nggak apa-apa kan sama calon mertua... hahaha..." jawab Kris enteng.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini... ayo Yifan..." ajak sang Ibu tersenyum geli melihat dua lelaki itu.

"Oh mari tante..." jawab Yifan lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Yixing masuk ke dalam setelah mobil Kris menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kembali mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat yang sempat ia tinggal, ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya demi menemui Jongin. Saat Lay membuka pintu, Jongin terlihat terduduk murung sambil menatap hasil ujiannya. Lagi-lagi gara-gara nilai... Yixing tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk. Jongin yang melihat sang kakak masuk pun langsung menyembunyikan hasil ujiannya itu.

"Nggak usah disembunyiin... aku udah liat kok." kata Lay saat duduk di samping Jongin membuat Jongin mengeluarkan kembali kertas itu dari balik bantal.

Lay menaruh bubur hangat itu di meja kecil, "Kamu nggak usah murung gitu kenapa sih Jong? Udah siap cerita?" tanya Lay pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Awalnya... Jongin biasa aja sama Sehun kak, tapi lama-lama... Jongin ngerasa, dia bikin semua orang yang dulu sayang sama Jongin jadi menjauh... Mereka jadi lebih menyayangi Sehun, banggain dia, gara-gara dia lebih dari Jongin... kenapa sih kak... Jongin nggak sepintar dia, apa Tuhan nggak sayang sama Jongin? Apa bener... Jongin cuma jadi beban mereka? Kak... tell me that I'm good, I'm not as bad as they think..." adu Jongin diiringi tangisan dan sesenggukan.

Lay memeluk adik sepupunya itu membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan dan semakin terlihat kontras. Lay mengusap pelan pipi Jongin yang dipenuhi air mata. "Jong... mereka sayang sama kamu. Mereka memuji Sehun bukan berarti mereka benci kamu... kamu jangan masukin ke hati..." gumamnya pelan di sela rambut Jongin. Jongin masih menangis, "Tapi... kata mereka.. hiks... Jongin... hiks... nggak pinter... hiks... mereka bandingin... hiks kulit... hiks... bandingin... wajah.. hiks..." Jongin tersu mengadu sambil memukul-mukul dada Lay yang semakin memeluknya.

"Kamu nggak boleh kayak gitu... biar gimana pun dia itu adik kamu Jong... dengerin kakak, kamu itu punya kelebihan yang nggak dia miliki. Eh, punya kulit gelap itu bagus lho buat kesehatan... banyak pigmen, nggak gampang kena iritasi kulit..." kata Lay terpotong, "Tapi kan... kata mereka... hiks... jelek... hiks..." potong Jongin cepat. Lay menggeleng pelan, "Nggak... Nggak jelek. Kamu juga jago dance, kamu jago rap... kamu bisa jadi apa aja. Kamu juga jago basket. Dia nggak bisa kayak kamu kan Jong? Kita itu hidup... punya kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri... tergantung, gimana kita memandang kekurangan itu..." kata Lay saat Jongin mulai tenang.

Saat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Lay memotongnya, "Tergantung kamu mandang kekurangan kamu itu, apakah sebagai beban, atau anugrah... yang bikin kamu beda dari yang lain. Kamu masih muda, masih harus kuliah, masih bisa kerja... kamu mungkin nggak bisa kerja di kantoran, tapi kamu bisa jadi artis yang bayarannya jauh lebih gede... kamu percaya sama Tuhan kan?" tanya Lay serius sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jongin dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Nah... sekarang, belajar syukurin diri, dan ngembangin apa yang kita punya, jangan dengerin mereka, oke?" kata Lay lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Jongin sayang kakak..." kata Jongin pelan dan Lay mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin, "Nado..." balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum turun dari mobil, ibu Yixing menahan Yifan dan berbicara padanya. "Fan... nanti kamu tolong bicara sama Sehun tentang kakaknya ya... bisa kan?" tanyanya.

Yifan tersenyum, "Saya kan juga seorang kakak... mungkin saya bisa bantu dia tante..." katanya dan mereka saling tersenyum lalu turun dari mobil.

Ny. Zhang terlebih dahulu memencet bel pintu rumah putih besar itu. Lalu sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut panjang membuka pintu dengan aliran air mata yang masih terlihat. "Sohee..." kata Ny. Zhang pada adiknya itu.

"Eonni..." kata Kim So Hee pada sang kakak yang langsung memeluknya di ambang pintu.

"Kalau aja aku nggak salahin dia, nggak ngekang dia... mungkin dia nggak akan kabur kak..." kata ibu Jongin yang sudah duduk di sofa. Ibu Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang kamu udah tahu akar masalahnya kan? Kamu terlalu ngekang dia... kamu terlalu salahin dia, membatasi kemampuan dia, menekankan hal yang dia nggak bisa... dia jadi sakit Sohee.." kata ibu Yixing pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang adik.

Kris masuk ke dalam setelah meminta izin menemui Sehun. Setelah sampai di kamar Sehun ia mengetuknya pelan. "Masuk aja..." kata Sehun sangat lirih tapi Kris bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Kris ge?" Sehun terkejut mendapati Kris yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kamu sedih kakakmu kabur?" tanya Kris langsung. Sehun menunduk, "Iya..." jawabnya. "Sehun nggak ada niat rebut semuanya dari dia... Sehun nggak tahu dia sakit hati gara-gara Sehun... Sehun nggak suka dia bentak-bentak Sehun padahal Sehun nggak salah... Sehun sedih liat dia sedih ge... Sehun... hiks..." Sehun mulai menangis dan membuat Kris tidak tega dengannya.

"Sshhh..." kata Kris sembari memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun... dengerin gege.. Kadang, seorang kakak itu nyembunyiin rasa sayang dia ke adiknya. Apalagi kakak cowok, mereka gengsi harus bilang sayang sama adiknya. Kadang juga, mereka ngerasa iri sama adiknya, karena mereka ngerasa adiknya lebih dari mereka. Nah... gege juga seorang kakak, yang juga kadang iri sama Tao. Tapi Tao bilang, kalau gege punya kelebihan yang dia nggak punya, yang sebenernya dia mau punya... kamu juga punya iri sama kakak kamu kan?" tanya Kris pelan.

"Iya,... hiks... Jongin bisa...hiks... dance... hiks... dia bisa... rap juga... hiks..."

"Nah, dia pun ngerasa iri sama kamu, sekarang... kamu pikirin deh, yang bisa kita lakukan dengan kelebihan kita sama kekurangan kita adalah mensyukuri, menerima... terus mengembangkan kemampuan kita. Kamu mungkin nggak bisa jadi dancer, nggak bisa jadi rapper atau jadi artis, tapi kamu bisa jadi dokter, jadi guru, jadi pilot... hal-hal unik yang kamu bisa lakuin... kamu percaya sama Tuhan kan?" kata Kris sambil mengelus rambut Sehun pelan.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Makasih gege..." kata Sehun lalu memeluk Kris lebih erat.

"Sama-sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

Empat orang itu sudah berada di ambang pintu rumah Lay. Sang ibu memencet bel rumah lalu keluarlah sesosok lelaki putih yang langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Jongin ada di kamar saya tante.." kata Lay. Ibu Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih ya Yixing... Yifan... kak Hyeora..." kata ibu Jongin lalu naik ke atas bersama Sehun.

"Kita ikutin nggak mah?" tanya Lay pada sang ibu.

"Boleh..."

Mereka pun ikut naik ke atas dan berdiri di luar kamar Yixing.

"Jongin..." panggil suara wanita yang sangat Jongin kenal. Jongin menatap sekilas pada sang ibu yang berdiri bersama Sehun. Cih... ku'so...

"Maafin Mama ya nak... Mama udah nyalahin kamu, nekan kamu... maaf ya nak..." tak kuasa menahan tangis, ibu Jongin pun menangis sambil berusaha menggapai anaknya yang marah itu.

"Maaf... Jongin... Jongin cuma pengen Mama, Papa sama Sehun ngertiin Jongin, kalau Jongin beda sama Sehun! Jongin beda! Beda Ma!" kata Jongin nyaris berteriak.

"Sehun minta maaf kak!" kata Sehun diiringi sesenggukan. "Maafin Sehun... Sehun nggak ada niat nyakitin Kakak... Sehun minta maaf kalau Sehun salah kak... Sehun iri sama kakak..." kata Sehun mengejutkan Jongin sekaligus mamanya.

"Kakak jago dance... hiks... sexy... hiks... banyak orang pengen jadi pacar kakak... hiks... kakak atlet basket... kakak jago rap... akting... Sehun iri kak... hiks... pengen kayak kakak..." dan Sehun menghambur ke tubuh Jongin. Jongin merasakan air mata meleleh di kaosnya. Sehun memeluk kakaknya sangat erat.

"Maafin Sehun kak... maafin Sehun..." gumam Sehun berkali-kali.

"Maafin gue juga Hun..." kata Jongin lalu membalas pelukan Sehun. "Gue... salah. Gue bikin lo nangis... gue minta maaf... Mama... maafin Jongin yang nggak bisa jadi apa yang Mama pengen..." kata Jongin pada sang ibu yang masih menangis. Sang ibu lalu menghambur ke dua tubuh anaknya, "Kamu udah jadi anak Mama yang baik sayang... maafin Mama... sekarang nggak akan ngekang kamu lagi... maafin Mama..." gumam sang ibu.

Tiga sosok di ambang pintu itu tersenyum lega saat mendengar untaian kata maaf dari suara yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana kabar?" tanya Kris saat Kai dan Sehun masuk ke cafetaria dan duduk diantara Lay.

"Biasa aja..." jawab Kai datar. Sehun pun datar, "Pokoknya, nanti kakak harus beliin Bubble Tea." kata Sehun.

Kai melotot, "Apa? Enak saja... lo sendiri yang tumpahin bubble tea nya!" bela diri Kai.

"Nggak."

"Iya."

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

Kris dan Lay saling pandang.

Indahnya persaudaraan ya... mereka tersenyum samar menatap sepasang saudara itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**jelek? jelek? ga puas? R/R okay? :DDD**


End file.
